edfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagged to Ed
"Nagged to Ed" is the 2nd episode of Season 1. In this episode, the Eds have their very first encounter with the Kanker Sisters while on a bug expedition in the woods. It does not take very long for the trio to turn from shy and nervous to lazy and spoiled at the Kankers' trailer home, stirring up trouble with their hosts. Plot The Eds are hanging out in Edd's garage, getting ready to go out on a bug hunt. Edd gives his friends some protective clothes and jars, and the two proceed to fool around with them before Edd leads them out to the forest. They then head out with Ed carrying a shovel and all three wearing gloves and boots. Edd is happy and impressed with the bounty of nature, but his friends are slightly scared, as strange noises can be heard around them. In addition to this, the forest is growing darker and foggier as they venture further in. Eddy, scared and fed up, decides to leave the expedition, and heads off in another direction. Scant seconds later, a scream is heard from where he went. Ed and Edd rush over and find him staring at a giant spiderweb. While Eddy is terrified by the web, Ed and Edd have much different reactions. Both of them are in awe of how gigantic the web is. Eddy suggests that they go, but he sees that Ed has climbed onto the web and is bouncing on it. Eddy is somewhat entertained by this, but he still wants Ed to come down, whereas Edd is annoyed because Ed is disturbing the environment. Suddenly, the Eds hear voices chanting, and become scared. Ed tries to break free of the web, but finds out he's caught like a fly. His friends quickly reach up to try and pull him down. They reach up and yank, and after some straining, Ed comes down. The voices are still chanting, however, and the Eds first priority is to get away from them. The Eds quickly run away from them only to almost run into a hollow, out of which peer three pairs of yellowish eyes. This process is repeated until the Eds back against a tree and scream. When they come to, they're in a trailer with three girls staring at them. They are wearing robes, their clothes mysteriously taken. The girls try to kiss them, and the Eds scream and back against a wall. The girls then introduce themselves as the Kanker Sisters and add that they're new in town. Eddy introduces his friends. Edd is about to introduce himself when the blue-haired girl cuts him off, saying they know who the Eds are. The Kankers then introduce themselves: the blue-haired one is Marie, the redhead is Lee, and the blonde is May. The girls then say that they took care of the boys' dirty clothes, and that they're gonna make some food for the Eds. As soon as the Kankers enter the kitchen, Edd tries to go. Eddy holds him back, however, arguing that the Kankers are new here and offering food. Edd then asks where they are, and Eddy looks outside. What he sees is a trailer park. Eddy is unworried, however, and they proceed to check out the trailer they're in. While looking around, the Eds find some hand-drawn pictures of the Kankers and the Eds together. Ed is with May, Edd is with Marie, and Eddy is with Lee. This starts to creep out the Eds, but they aren't worried enough to leave. Marie then calls them over for some powdered milk, which the Eds greedily sip. She then slips a movie into the VCR, and the Eds sink back into the couch to watch. In the kitchen, meanwhile, the Kankers are cooking burgers and fish sticks. A minor argument erupts between May and Marie over who will make what, but this is swiftly quelled by Lee, who points out that they have lunch to make while making perhaps the unhealthiest burger ever concocted. Soon enough, they finish making the meal, and send it out to the boys. The Eds begin chowing down, and the sisters excuse themselves to freshen up. The Eds eat, not caring about the presence of strange things (such as a cog wheel) in their food. When the Kankers come back down, they are wearing dresses, but the Eds don't notice. After repeated failed attempts to attract the Eds attention, Edd finally notices something's wrong, and questions them on it, only to receive the angry response that everything is fine. The Kankers then angrily stand in front of the TV. When Eddy rudely tells them to move, the Kankers get in the Eds faces and tell them they've had enough of how things have been going. They then proceed to force the Eds to clean the mess they created from the food. The Eds rush around, trying to do so, and end up pushing the junk under the couch. The Kankers are not impressed. They then each grab an Ed and force them to clean. Ed is put on toilet detail, Edd on dishwashing duty, and Eddy works on the laundry. The Eds soon get in each others' way and end up breaking things and getting things dirtier. This comes to a head when Ed, after washing the windows, comes in and gets mud on the floor. When the Kankers yell at him, he looks at the footprints he's leaving while still moving forward. He then steps into a bucket full of water that Edd's using and slides into the kitchen, where Eddy hands him a pile of laundry and tells him to hang them outside. Ed slips back into the living room and runs into Edd. The bucket tips over, and both Eds fall. The water sloshes all over the living room floor, and Lee starts yelling at Ed. Fed up, Eddy rushes in and yells at Lee that they've had enough. This statement wounds the Kankers, and they rush upstairs to their room. Eddy realizes that he's done something wrong, and they head upstairs to try and apologize. When they knock on the door, however, they are angrily told by May to just go away. Eddy happily accepts this, and the Eds move to leave. When they open the door, however, they're greeted by the Kankers, again. The girls are holding doll versions of the Eds. Completely freaked out, the Eds make a break for it. The Kankers watch them go, sighing dreamily about how cute the Eds are before breaking into an evil laugh. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Insects bug me." ---- *'Edd': "Where exactly are we?" Eddy: about the trailer park "Looks like a postcard I sent my brother once." ---- *'Ed': at a diving helmet "Nice space helmet." it on "Take me to your plumber!" Eddy: "Nice head, Ed. Get it? It rhymes! Head? Ed? I crack me up." ---- *'Ed': the Kankers' television "TV!" changing the channels but gets nothing but static on it. Ed hammers his fists on the TV continuously, but static is still shown. Ed soon turns the TV off. "Ah, it's a rerun!" ---- *'Edd': "Interesting. 'Hub Cap Digest'." book out and opens it "This book has no print. These pages are blank!" Eddy: at the Kankers' artwork of them and the Eds "Look! Artwork! points to the picture of Ed and May with their arms around each others' shoulders It's 'Ed and May'! How cute!" Edd: a picture of him and Marie holding each other romatically "Is that me?!" Eddy: a picture of Lee and himself married "What the--?! AAHHHHHH! That's not funny!" rips the Eddy and Lee picture off the wall and crumples it up. ---- *'Marie:' video into VCR player "How about a video? Fish Bowl 2, a classic!" ---- *'Lee': "The way to a man's heart is through his arteries." ---- *'Lee': hearing Edd and Eddy crash into each other "That better be 'fighting over me' I hear in there!" ---- *'Eddy': up with chores "Okay, I'll clean this. I'll clean EVERYTHING!!!" ---- *'Lee': at Ed for his clumsiness "You sailors are all alike..." inaudible "...You should go back to diving for clams." ---- *'May': "Haven't you done enough damage already!? Now get out of here and NEVER COME BACK!" door Eddy: happily "Well, you heard her, let's go." Trivia/Goofs *The Kanker Sisters make their debut appearance in this episode. *Edd apparently has an insect expedition that he goes on every month. *This is the first time both of Marie's eyes are shown. This occurs again in "Quick Shot Ed", "Dawn of the Eds", and "Home Cooked Eds". *The Kanker Sisters mentioned that they have three dads, as implied by the names on the robes they gave to Ed, Edd, and Eddy. For that to work, their mother would have to be married to three different men whose last names are Kanker, which is extremely unlikely, or if the sisters' mother's last name was Kanker it would be possible, either by the dads taking the last name Kanker (though this is unlikely) or if she were to have the girls out of wedlock (which is much more likely, considering the comments the Kanker Sisters make about the things their mother taught them), or after the divorce, they kept their mother's last name. The sisters' mother also could have never married the fathers and is still single and could have had a child with each one. Also, as the men are named Butch, Bubba, and Rod, which are all possible nicknames, it could be that it's the same man, with three nicknames. *Eddy's Brother is first mentioned when Eddy says "Looks like a postcard I sent my brother once!" while looking out the window of the trailer. *When the burgers were done and the scent whisked the Eds away, you could hear mysterious whispering say "Ed, Edd, n Eddy". *First appearance of the movie "Fish Bowl 2", which has fake fish swimming with visible lines. The same movie is shown on TV in other episodes. *This is the first episode where no scams take place. *This is the first episode we see Marie with both eyes shown instead of just one eye. *This is the first episode where none of the kids appear. *This is the first episode where The Cul-de-Sac was not shown. However, Edd's House did appear on the inside. *This is the first episode where both The Woods and The Trailer Park are seen. *When Marie puts in Fish Bowl 2 for the Eds to watch, two video tapes underneath the cabinet are marked "Fish Tank 1" and "Fire Place". *Eddy can be seen with his middle finger extended (an offensive gesture) when he puts on the body glove. Whether this was an unintentional mistake or some mischievous joke the creators decided to slip into the episode remains uncertain. It should be noted that Eddy had four fingers when he first put on the glove yet he only had three fingers in the infamous frame, suggesting that the creators intentionally left out a finger in order for the gesture to stand out better. *When we see the Kankers' eyes, all of them are wide open. However, Marie usually keeps one covered and Lee usually has both her eyes covered, but they may have uncovered their eyes on purpose to make them seem a little more scary or to see if the Eds were actually the Eds. *When Eddy says "That's it!", his mouth doesn't move. *At one point, where the Eds are cleaning up the trailer (when May says, "You better not wreck Daddy's bucket!"), Marie's voice is heard instead of May's. This also occurs when May hands Ed the toilet brush and tells him "And you!". *When Ed is on the spiderweb, his gloves disappear. *Before the scene changes to the Kankers' trailer, the Eds were quivering in fear. When the scene zooms up to Edd's face in fear, his gap is missing. *When the camera shows the name on the robe Ed's wearing Eddy's fingers are shown. The same thing goes for the robe Eddy is wearing: when the camera shows the name on the robe Eddy is wearing Edd's fingers are shown. *In Lee and Eddy's picture, the "E" in "Me" is backwards, but when the Kankers went to make food, the "E" wasn't written backwards. *The Kanker's trailer appears to be a lot larger on the inside and somehow has a second level upstairs inside the trailer. *As the Eds scream upon first seeing the Kankers the colors go negative and the Eds switch places. This can be seen in the gallery below. *This is the first episode where only the Eds and Kankers appear, the second was "O-Ed Eleven". *The diving helmet that Ed puts on is seen again in "Don't Rain on My Ed" as part of their Ed's Peek Into the Future scam. It is possible that Ed liked wearing the helmet so much that he took it with him and kept it since. *After the Eds push the trash under the couch, the couch is shown to be unable to keep the trash down. Later when the Kankers are shown on the couch, the trash is shown under the couch again, but this time the couch is keeping the trash down. *The Ed Junior doll is shown again in "Ed Overboard". *In this episode, the Kankers' bedroom is on the first floor, but in every other episode that shows the bedroom, it's on the second floor. Gallery Eddy - NtE.jpg|Eddy messing with the gear. Image:EdEddbugs-1 copy.jpg|Ed and Edd. Image:Eds Set Out On Bug Hunt.jpg|The Eds set out to find insects. Ed-in-forest-jpg.jpg|The Kankers watching the Ed's in the forest. Eds in Fear.jpg|Regular fear. Eds Fear.jpg|Nightmare mode. Image:KankerEds-1 copy.jpg|The Kankers meet the Eds for the first time. Vlcsnap-1108636.png|Edd finding an interesting book for him to read. Image:Noprint.jpg|"This book has no print. These pages are blank!" 250px-Fish-Bowl-2.gif|Fish Bowl 2 File:Make_it_shine.jpg|"Make it shine!" File:Mud.jpg|Ed tracking mud. File:Kankers_mudmask.jpg|"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Filth.PNG|The Eds are dirty and their eyes hurt. Capturegear.PNG|A gear in Eddy's burger. Ed and May artwork..PNG|Ed and May artwork Video Y0z489p0eE8 See Also *Park n' Flush *Kankers' Trailer *Fish Bowl 2 *Hub Cap Digest *Kanker Burger Category:Episodes Category:Season 1